May day!
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: petit Os sans prétention, avec un watson boulet et un sherlock toujours aussi fou, mais c'est comme cela qu'on les aime! résumé moche, mais c'est tellement court..que en faite vous verrez à l'intérieur! réécriture!
1. Chapter 1

**petit Os sans prétention..enfin normalement, mais je ne peux que m'excuser devant la petitesse de ce texte, bien que je sais qu'il seras grandement aprécié de certain...**

Houston!!! Houston répondez!!!! May day!!! may day! Houston nous avons un problème!!!

- Watson?

... Houston nous avons un problème de taille majeur!!!

- Watson? Vous vous en remettez?

Houston nous coulons, nous sommes en situation critique!! le ballon de sauvetage ne veux pas marcher!!!!!

ah parce qu'il y avait un ballon de sauvetage? Première nouvelle....la seconde était que Watson venait de péter un casque pour cause de surcharge d'émotion...et Houston qui regardait de son siège, se disait que franchement Sherlock Holmes ne connaissait pas le sens du mot tact...

Maintenant le service clignotait de rouge partout et les lampes à incendie s'étaient mises en marche...fallait vraiment que l'on explique que le rougissement n'est pas considéré comme une fièvre ou comme un feu...feu d'émotion peut être mais bon...quand on sait que ceux qui on construit ce cerveau étaient des boulets...on ne se pose pas trop la question.

- Madame Hudson voulez vous bien faire un thé nous vous rappellerons lorsqu'il le faudra...

- Mais monsieur Watson n'est-

- nous vous rappellerons!

Houston remarqua que le mec au poste des oreilles enregistra qu'une porte venait de se fermer. Bien une bonne nouvelle dans tous ce bazar...au moins la vue l'ouïe et le reste continuent de fonctionner, c'est juste la conscience de Watson qui bug...et évidemment, Houston était le seul encore en état de faire réagir le corps et le reste car ses collègues....eh bien venait de s'évanouir...Prenant les choses en main, Houston ralluma les écrans, pris le micro et pris les écouteurs du pauvre mec des écouteurs.

-...que! Comment? Pourquoi?

....pas très concluant pour un début mais cela feras l'affaire....

- oui? Un problème Watson?

-Pourquoi avez vous fait cela?!!

-fait quoi donc?

-m'em...m'- ça!!

-....hein?

- Pourquoi avez vous fait cela!! je suis un homme et fiancé!!!

-...hum, vous étiez le premier à porté de main pour l'expérience...

-une expérience? Quel expérience?!!

-Il y avait Madame Hudson juste à côté!

-Ben justement, je préfère utiliser un spécimen Masculin de l'espèce pour cette expérience...

- quelle expérience?!!

- juste savoir comment réagissent les hommes si un ami, ou un autre homme les embrasse...Rien de bien méchant..

- rien de bien méchant?!...Mais vous êtes fou!!!

- oui et fière de l'être...tiens qu'est-ce que cela?

- pas touche sortez de cette pièce et ne venez plus pour des choses aussi stupide que ces expériences!!!

Le voilà qui semble déçu...Mouai, Houston n'est pas la personne la plus dupe pour ce genre de choses...Houston,lui, avait compris la raison de ce...pétage de plombs...Les écrans montrait un Sherlock quelque peu dépité, bien que l'éclat de ces yeux montrait que son cerveau travaillait à tout allure pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut être...

Watson ne remarqua rien, trop occupé qu'il était à penser à Marie, qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais fait cette effet là. Et Sherlock Holmes sortit de la pièce bien décidé à trouver une autre excuse pour pouvoir embrasser Watson et peut être lui faire réaliser quelque chose.

Et Houston de son poste se dit qu'il allait devoir, encore, faire celui qui n'avait rien compris, celui qui était un boulet...pendant que ces collègues se reprenaient ou se réveillaient... Une autre fois peut être...

**Voila!!!!!! commenter!!! et dite si je peux m'en sortir.**

**review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1 deuxième version!

**petit Os sans prétention..enfin normalement, mais je ne peux que m'excuser devant la petitesse de ce texte, bien que je sais qu'il seras grandement apprécié de certain...** **deuxième version!!!

* * *

**

**Houston!!! Houston répondez!!!! May day!!! may day! Houston nous avons un problème!!!**

tel était le crie de détresse qui résonnait dans la salle.

- Watson?...

**Houston nous avons un problème de taille majeur!!!**

- Watson? Vous vous en remettez?

Question stupide si vous voulez l'avis de Houston, on ne se remet pas d'un truc comme _ça_ en trente seconde, il faut le temps que l'information soit traité et monte au cerveau..

**Houston nous coulons, nous sommes en situation critique!! le ballon de sauvetage ne veux pas marcher!!!!! **hurlait une voix paniqué. Stoïque un homme assis dans son siège du conseil dans la salle tiqua à la fin de la phrase.

ah parce qu'il y avait un ballon de sauvetage? Première nouvelle....la seconde était que Watson venait de péter un casque pour cause de surcharge d'émotion...

Et Houston qui regardait de son siège, se disait que franchement Sherlock Holmes ne connaissait pas le sens du mot tact... Maintenant le service clignotait de rouge et les lampes à incendie s'étaient mises en marche...fallait vraiment que l'on explique que le rougissement n'est pas considéré comme une fièvre ou comme un feu...feu d'émotion peut être mais bon...quand on sait que ceux qui on construit ce cerveau étaient des boulets...on ne se pose pas trop la question. Oui contrairement à la croyance populaire, un cerveau est construit par des personnes, et en fonction de ces personnes, l'être final était soit un abruti profond soit un génie...

- Madame Hudson voulez vous bien faire un thé nous vous rappellerons lorsqu'il le faudra...

- Mais monsieur Watson n'est-

- nous vous rappellerons!

Houston remarqua que le poste des oreilles enregistra le bruit une porte venant de se fermer. Les yeux continuait de fixer avec ahurissement le visage de Holmes. Bien une bonne nouvelle dans tous ce bazar...au moins la vue l'ouïe et le reste continuent de fonctionner, c'est donc juste la conscience de Watson qui bug...Et évidemment, Houston était le seul du conseil encore en état de faire réagir le corps et le reste car ses collègues....eh bien venait de s'évanouir...

La salle de conseil à moitier noyée sous les alarmes incendies, éclairée de néons rouges clignotant, avait l'air d'une scène de combat particulièrement féroce au vu des corps de vieux et moins vieux bougons éparpillés dans la salle, près de fauteuils renversé. Seul survivant restait Houston...

Prenant les choses en main, Houston ralluma les écrans, pris le micro et pris les écouteurs du pauvre mec des écouteurs, toujours évanouie..et pas près de se réveiller. Première tentative...

-...que! Comment? Pourquoi?

....pas très concluant pour un début mais cela feras l'affaire...enfin..cela reste dans le personnage simplet de Watson.

- oui? Un problème Watson?

Dixit le gars qui est aussi fou et con qu'il est intelligent...C'est affligeant de voir cela, le pire est de savoir qu'il avoue avoir un problème de force majeur au niveau cérébrale...

-Pourquoi avez vous fait cela?

Tout d'abord, comprendre les agissement du spécimen en face du corps de Watson...

-fait quoi donc?

-m'em...m'- ça!!

-....hein?

Si en plus le spécimen ne veut pas coopérer ça risque de devenir compliqué...veuillez nous dire la vérité toute la vérité rien que la vérité...

- Pourquoi avez vous fait cela!! je suis un homme et fiancé!!!

Très important ce dernier point, il faut savoir que du point de vu de Houston, Marie est une cruche, mais selon les autres du conseil, c'est la fille parfaite...est-il le seul à avoir les yeux en face des trous?

-...hum, vous étiez le premier à porté de main pour l'expérience...

Une expérience? Quel expérience?!! Il parle comme parle le créateur de Frankeinstein, Il ne veut pas lui piquer une jambe en plus? On ne parle pas d'expérience à propos de _ce_ genre de chose!! Et puis pourquoi Watson?!

-Il y avait Madame Hudson juste à côté!

-Ben justement, je préfère utiliser un spécimen Masculin de l'espèce pour cette expérience...

- quelle expérience?!!

- juste savoir comment réagissent les hommes si un ami, ou un autre homme les embrasse...Rien de bien méchant..

- rien de bien méchant?!...Mais vous êtes fou!!!

- oui et fière de l'être...tiens qu'est-ce que cela?

Houston regardait avec fascination le rapprochement des mains de Holmes vers sa chemise, avant qu'un grognement digne d'un wolverine frustré venant d'un de ses collègues lui rappelle que non ce n'est pas le moment, non il ne doit pas laisser Sherlok faire ça, cela aurait des répercutions atroce. Et en plus le reste du conseil commence à se bouger...

Et non il ne se cherche pas des excuses à la con, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait laissé faire...Donc Houston s'efforça de reprendre le comportement d'une vierge effarouché trop innocente.

- pas touche! Sortez de cette pièce et ne venez plus pour des choses aussi stupide que ces expériences!!!

Le voilà qui semble déçu...

Mouai, Houston n'est pas la personne la plus dupe pour ce genre de choses...Houston,lui, avait compris la raison de ce...pétage de plombs...Les écrans montrait un Sherlock quelque peu dépité, bien que l'éclat de ces yeux montrait que son cerveau travaillait à tout allure pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait peut être...

Watson ne remarqua rien, trop occupé qu'il était à penser à Marie, qui ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais fait cette effet là, et puis Houston avait du laisser la place au conseil. Et Sherlock Holmes sortit de la pièce bien décidé à trouver une autre excuse pour pouvoir embrasser Watson et peut être lui faire réaliser quelque chose.

Et Houston de son poste se dit qu'il allait devoir, encore, faire celui qui n'avait rien compris, celui qui était un boulet...pendant que ces collègues se reprenaient ou se réveillaient...Il ne pourrait pas donner un coup de mains à ce cher détective qu'il commençait à apprécier grandement..

Une autre fois peut être...

* * *

**Voila!!!!!! commenter!!! et dite si cette deuxième version est mieux!!!**

**review!!!!**


End file.
